


Evans and Potter

by lunafoxes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Post-Break Up, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunafoxes/pseuds/lunafoxes
Summary: Lily is leaving the wizarding world behind after losing everything, her father is murdered, her best friend killed by death eaters and James has broken her heart- James and Sirius are in trouble with the Ministry and the traitor in the Order is finally revealed but can James and Sirius persuade Lily to return?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Murder of Peter Evans

Evans and Potter: Reunited 

1\. Ash & Bone

This house stood alone with no designated purpose on display, no curtains in the window nor any light swinging from the porch roof. The lights had long been extinguished, but one man had chosen to remain. It’s sole custodian until someone else returned to lay claim to Ashwood Manor he had moved his family and all their god-worthy contents from a two up two down terrace at Spinners End into the sprawling Victorian abode in the Spring of 1973.   
The Evans family had moved into Ashwood Manor with their two daughters, Petunia who was the eldest starting her first year of college and 13-year-old Lily who was about to begin her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And Peter Evans was proud of both his daughters even if he did occasionally struggle to convey it in the right way.   
The two sisters had once been extremely close but all that had changed when Lily returned home after finishing her first year at Hogwarts.   
Petunia was sceptical. Lily was inquisitive, just like her father. Where Lily sought out the curiously unexplained Petunia preferred to hold back and see what others did before acting upon her decision. Petunia would conjure up every worst case scenario before breakfast had even begun and Lily would gently tease her sister about lacking any sense of adventure before declaring she was going to one day own a pet dragon.   
Lily was brazen and often paid little or no attention to what anyone else thought of her- or so she told everyone- but Lily was not as thick skinned as she liked to make out.   
In particular when she returned home from her fifth year she was different, some would say sceptical- but it was deeper than that. Lily was profoundly bruised inside, all because of one little word and it had turned her world view upside down. No amount of apologies from Severus Snape could heal the gaping wound he had opened- Avery and Mulciber had heaped salt in the wound when they anonymously sent Lily a supposed “gift” form an admirer, roses that turned into several venomous snake heads that tried to attack her. They were not entirely modest and took great pleasure in owning up to the prank, and yet again Severus Snape had done nothing despite the furious admonishment Lily had given him later that day,pointing furiously at her blemished cheek where several small puncture wounds had appeared. 

Darkness had stolen the daylight and the inky black sky was dotted with stars, moonlight shone brightly over the silent hills. An owl flew over a long row of the long rows of black soot scarred terraces that lined Spinners End, thick grey swirls of smoke rose high from the chimney’s adding to the cloudless sky. Two women were hurrying between the rows of terraces cutting through the snickets. The street lamps stood tall burnt bright amber over their heads, one woman with flaming red hair that shone brightly like a ferocious fire was storming ahead holding a slither of splintered wood in her hand.   
“No- Lily wait!” hissed the dark haired woman, running over the murky field, quickly hastening to catch up with her quarry. “Lily!”  
Lily turned, Mary was still trailing far behind. “If you can’t keep up let me go Mary!”   
“No- and get yourself killed-”  
A ruinous look flitted across his face like a curtain falling down on the last night of Les Mis. Peter scowled, the frown lines on his forehead deepened. “Do your worst, see if I care.” He snapped. Roger moved toward him hesitantly, his wand pointing across Peter’s chest.   
“DO IT!” Peter snarled, his eyes like two lightless tunnels stared hard at Roger whose hand was starting to tremble. “GET ON WITH IT,” Peter pushed his body against the sharpened tip of Roger’s wand. 

The ash white branches danced in the wind like long skeletal arms grasping desperately to be let in through the window.   
Located farthest away from any of the other houses surrounded by stables and encircled by a small courtyard was Olive Cottage, or rather what remained of it. Half of it's roof was missing, the front door was languishing in the centre of the courtyard surrounded by a pile of rubble. The double front window had been blasted apart leaving shards of glass strewn across the courtyard floor, only the pale painted olive frame remained but even so where the wall had not been blasted cracks were also starting to appear in the fragile brickwork.  
Several well dressed men wearing matching sapphire overcoats were parading around the courtyard examining the property all with equally puzzling looks on their faces.  
There was an ear splitting crack in the air and a girl with voluminous bright red hair suddenly appeared on top of the pile of rubble, her wild green eyes stared up at the house and she clasped her hand over her mouth to stop the scream.   
The girl was pulled back by two young men who had seized her by the waist and the older one spoke in a calm, Welsh accent. Lily saw a silvery sheet floating in midair. It was being rotated by a witch wearing a full body robe.   
"Now Missy, we don't need you going in there, won't be doing us or you any good. Now, what’s your name?" The girl wasn't really paying attention; she was too busy trying to pry their hands off her!   
“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? LET GO OF ME!”   
She pushed his hands away from her with alarming strength which took the two men by surprise. Rushing toward the house only one thought was running through her head.   
Dad.   
She paused. Her eyes roamed over the destruction as she stepped back, voices around her were nothing but a buzzing in her ears as the house came into sharp focus.   
"Miss Evans." Came the gruff voice, completing the essence of the man standing next to her. Uninterested in her protests, a large cold hand had gripped her shoulder tightly. Lily turned to stare up into the young, newly weathered and scarred face of Alastor Moody. A new leather patch covered his left eye and his right eye was fixed firmly onto her.  
Lily started to struggle, propelling her body against him, but Moody's grip was firm. "No. No This is not right, I should be in there!" She pouted.  
Lily felt like the walls of the house had fallen on top of her as well, crushing her. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her body by a fist and shoved back into her chest after it was severely broken and beaten, to the point where it no longer worked.   
"Don't make me use my wand, Evans. There is no point to you being there." He grumbled. "I had presumed that I had taught you to control your emotions better than this? I thought we would’ve got past this. I see that is clearly not the case."  
Lily’s face darkened."Let go of me Moody! Don’t patronise me…”  
Moody didn’t loosen his grip and turned, sharply telling her. “Then understand there is nothing you can do you stupid girl.”   
Lily didn’t give him the satisfaction of a response and yanked her arm forcibly out of his grip. He then tried placing his hands onto both of her shoulders, pushing her down onto the low wall that formed part of the entrance to Olive Cottage but she resisted.  
“I can sit down myself.” Lily pointed out folding her arms across her chest.   
Moody towered over her, glowering. "Don't know about me teaching you that much, seeing as you are incapable of following the most basic of instructions, Evans. Now. Don't. Force. My. Wand."  
“I do not need you to instruct me on anything! I want to know how the hell any of you let this happen!” Lily cried. “I thought MCSI swore to protect and…”  
“Evans you need to control your temper. This isn’t helping the situation… MCSI are always vigilant, these events are to be expected...”  
" TO be expected?!?!?” Lily roared, jumping to her feet but she barely grazed Moody’s chin. “HOW DARE YOU!THAT IS MY FATHER IN THERE! NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND! DEATHEATERS SHOULD NOT HAVE BROKEN THROUGH THOSE WARDS! YOU FERRET INFESTED ROTTEN BADGER TOE SUCKING MORONS! YOU COULDN'T FIX A CAULDRON BOTTOM BETWEEN YOU! GET OUT OF MY WAY MOODY OR I WILL KILL YOU"  
"This is not the time for overreacting." Moody growled.  
"OVERREACTING?!" Lily yelled.   
Moody ignored her, taking out an oval shaped coin from his pocket, he muttered. "Potter's on his way. He might be able to calm you down at least. "  
Her eyes went wide. James was coming? Here? Right now? Oh fuck. No. She didn't want to see HIM… or rather SHE didn't want him to see HER like this...  
"Why?!" She demanded, the question slipping out before she realized.  
"Don't question me! Dumbledore, however, thought it would be good if Potter was kept informed about any unfolding events relating to you. After all, he IS your Partner... Stay here and for GOD'S sake, stay out of the way." Moody informed her, leaving an unsaid, but very significant "or else" lingering in the air. Turning away from Lily he ambled into the narrow country lane.  
"HA! Not a chance in Hades Underworld!" Lily grumbled just as Moody came to a halt halfway up the lane.  
He turned and Lily eyed warily the alder wand pinned to the holster around the older wizard's burgeoning waistline.  
"Do you think you're capable of keeping your snout outta official Ministry business for one second, Evans I've told you…."  
Lily gaped at him. "You wouldn't do that." Lily sniped, her anger showing no sign of being quelled. "Expecting the rest of us to behave like mere Muggles, whilst your lot goes in there and misses vital evidence. That is as obvious as Puddlemere United winning the Quidditch Cup!"  
Moody let out a short frustrated Hmph. "Evans. Don't move from that spot, understand, or I'll be hexing you to it and taking your wand!"  
Moody ambled away his unmistakable figure limping through the awakening darkness back to the house leaving Lily sitting alone on the moss infested wall.   
Lily was forced to sink into the depths of her own mind for company and as she waited for James (reluctantly) a waterfall of emotions began to stream over her. She was not in the right place, the events were too much for her to process sensibly without reacting against the emotional tidal wave with fierce, frustrated anger. And the single thought that James was the one apparently being sent to support her was only riling her anger up further. When had he ever shown her before that he was genuinely there for her and not just out for himself?   
It had ended, all rather complicatedly, the day after Lily's nineteenth birthday. James had put a surprising end to their relationship. They had not spoken to each other outside of the Order in over ten months, despite their mutual acquaintances, they had made sure to keep their distance from one another as much as was magically possible  
But as they were partnered together in the Order and Dumbledore refused to separate the two of them, saying that their oath had been sealed by blood and magic which could not be severed. Not to mention that their spells and fighting the opposition, when paired together, was the most effective out of all the partnerships in the Order.  
However, as the last Order meeting showed, things recently had been far less cordial between them and they BOTH had to be restrained from hexing one another into oblivion. The spark for THAT particular argument would never be found by their friends, but they all knew that there was definitely something irreparable between Lily and James.  
James would not have come of his own free will, especially when their last words to each other were spoken in anger at the previous Order meeting. And what made everything worse was that- the more Lily thought about it Dumb-bell was more than likely to practically force James to come to her aid. Like she was a damsel-in-distress.   
As if. It was the other way around, SHE had to do most of the rescuing as James never knew what to do in a situation when they were together. The decisions always fell on Lily's door, she was normally the one who always knew what to do, even in their previous relationship Lily always took the lead. Strangely had it not been for her insistence that it wasn’t some stupid half arsed dare to ask him out to Hogsmeade with her on Valentines Day they would likely have never dated in the first place. Perhaps, on reflection, that would’ve been a much better idea Lily thought, save both of them the pointless venture of pursuing a romantic entanglement.   
Lily sat long enough by herself, that she hadn't even noticed the moon start to sink and the sun begin to rise. Eventually only Moody remained and when he returned Lily was certainly calmer but he still didn’t relinquish the grip on his wand too readily.  
"Muggle police will be here soon." He informed Lily, approaching her slowly, wary of how silent she had become. "Your sister was sent an owl immediately, but as of yet there is no response."  
"That probably hasn't gone down very well." Lily scoffed her reply. A large bang, then pierced the air and looking down the lane Lily spotted the familiar outline that began moving quickly towards them. “What did you tell her exactly?”  
“As was necessary in these matters,” Moody replied gruffly. "Aha!" Moody spun his head, triumphantly exclaiming "I see Potter is here. All in one piece for a change, miracles obviously occur."  
Lily sunk her head into hands, the loose strands of auburn hair curling through her long, ice white, fingers. She sighed deeply muuttering incoherent thoughts about the existence of the one James Potter.  
"I came as soon as I was able to get away from the Ministry." James panted, his face red and sweaty. He never did travel well when he was forced to apparate. That the apparition exam being the only test at Hogwarts, he ever nearly failed. "Dumbledore ordered me to come, told me what happened. I am sorry Lily… can I..."   
But James caught sight of Lily's expression and abruptly stopped.  
"James, I don’t need your help." Lily spoke sternly but softly. James either pretended not to hear her or he was completely oblivious to the fact Lily had said anything as he was instead fixated on Moody as he began to speak. Moody, uninterested in their personal issues spoke to James directly.  
"Potter, just stay with her. Her sister is on her way. Make sure that she doesn't go back to the house. We don't know precisely what happened there yet. I need to get back to the Ministry and report to Barty."  
A moment after Moody left, Lily jumped up, her wand pointing directly at James' chest, he didn't even withdraw his own wand. Instead, he just stared at her, unflinching, as the wand tip was pressed hard into his chest. "Why did you even come, James?”  
"Hey, look I might deserve the odd hex or two, that I agree with, but I genuinely come in peace tonight. I will give you the Marauder's Oath." James said, holding up his hands in earnest.  
"Oh like that oath is worth the parchment it's written on." Lily snapped back, her willow wand still pressed hard against James' chest. "You really think I'm going to believe a single word you have to say."  
"Lily, please lower your wand, I'm not here to stop you from going back to the house. In fact I'd rather we get there before the Muggle police starts arriving and see what MCSI have taken from the house... Oh shit... Too late." he pleaded, before cursing as the lane was illuminated in neon blue flashing lights.  
There, right behind the police cars, Lily saw the familiar outline of a large black BMW and it stopped just short of the main front gates.  
She saw her sister, Petunia, flying out of the BMW. Wrapping her dusty pink housecoat around her skinny body as she ran, bright blue rollers still tightly pinned in her tousled chocolate brown hair. Her husband, a thickset blonde haired man, followed behind looking thoroughly murderous.  
"Oh Merlin, he looks as muggle as you can get!?"  
"I almost forget I feel more intelligent when I'm hearing the thoughts tumble out of your mouth, James." Lily shook her head. "But I think, given the current situation, I might appreciate anyone in my corner- even you." Lily said, tucking her wand firmly back in her sleeve.  
"Thanks, I shall try not to take that one personally."  
Even Lily recognized that tonight may not be the right time for a caterwauling slanging match with James, for she was pretty convinced it was going to happen with one Petunia Dursley instead.  
The Dursleys did not disappoint her. Lily expected no compassion from Petunia nor her new brother-in-law, Vernon, because the pair of them had shown themselves to be utterly selfish on previous occasions. Shortly after their arrival Petunia had stared blankly at what was left of the house before directing a barrage of questions at her sister, and Vernon was a very willing participant when it came to humiliating his sister-in-law.  
"You Lily- you and your lot did this- you and Potter! My poor Petunia has lost everything! Petunia's father….the house is completely unsaleable now!"  
Following her initial outburst Petunia had now fallen silent, her eyes roaming over the house as if permanently glued to it. Lily felt a surge of sympathy for her sister but neither did she feel an overwhelming compulsion to hug her either.  
Lily saw James' hand move over his pocket and she snatched his hand tightly, throwing him a warning look.  
"James don't rise to 'll be arrested, and I am not bailing you out.." Lily said firmly watching Vernon maliciously grin at Lily when the officer's back was turned. Lily muttered in a low whisper "Just let me deal with it, you can be my backup, okay?"  
James blinked. "Backup?-" he whispered.  
"Not a bad idea if you ask me…. locking up the likes of filthy toe rags like you!" Dursley roared, glowering at James. "Best place for you in my opinion, you officer doing nothing! Come and arrest this man!"  
"James don't make this any worse for me- please." Lily begged, watching a young looking policeman make his way toward them.  
"This filthy layabout is as guilty as a rabbit caught in a carrot patch-"  
James smiled, becoming slightly amused, enjoying the entertaining fact that Vernon Dursley compared him to a small woodland creature. Dursley reached for him but James ducked.  
"Calm down, or I will arrest you Sir. If you try that again I will be handcuffing you both."  
"HA!" Dursley tutted. "That house was my investment." He proudly informed the policeman, who appeared more interested in the curry stains on Dursley' tie than what he was actually saying, whilst pointing to the rubble.  
The policeman cocked an eyebrow. "Investment? You are aware your father-in-law is dead Mr. Dursley?"  
"But the house has been destroyed!" Vernon stated in a voice that boomed, the type of voice you would use towards the afternoon, to show his 'contempt'.  
"Yes Mr. Dursley and obviously we will be looking into that, but...Mr. Dursley please kindly refrain from raising your voice, we need to all remain calm." PC Hunter said. "If you don't then this will result in a very unpleasant outcome, I don't think your wife," he motioned his gaze toward Lily. "Would really appreciate more unpleasantness."  
Dursley turned his attention on Lily. "That does not belong to me."  
"WHY! YOU! FUCKING FLOBBERWORM! PIECE OF - James started from his spot, but before he could finish the sentence, Lily had jumped to her feet and her face became a putrid beetroot colour. She stared at her brother-in-law before finally erupting like an angered volcano.  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" catching everyone's attention, regardless of what they were doing. Her breathing was erratic and you could just feel the heaviness of her magic reacting violently in the air.  
Dursley immediately spoke, undeterred by his sister-laws outburst. "Oh. I will not." Then he spotted his wife ambling down to them "Ah Petunia! What have they said? Can the house be saved?" Dursley probed finally as his pale, horse faced wife reappeared by his side, clutching her perfectly fitted nightgown tighter around her bony scrawny frame, showing very little evidence that she was actually eight weeks pregnant with her second child.  
"Petunia, I would get him out of here, before James or myself turn him into something worse than a reptilian teapot." Lily said calmly after fixing her older sister with a hard stare. "And I don't know if I'll even turn him back this time!"  
Petunia sneered at her sister in response, before turning to Vernon. "We do need to go. Emily cannot stay with that Miss. Figg for too long." Petunia turned back to Lily. "I trust that you know what happened here." Petunia spat, not even attempting to disguise the accusatory tone.  
"This isn't my fault Petunia," replied Lily sharply rising to her feet. "You're just too stupid to see that, aren't you? You only see what you choose to see for yourself!"  
"Then whose fault is it? There has been nothing but trouble since you vanished to that school, I told mother and father what creature you'd become but would they listen to me?"  
"I DIDN'T DO THIS!" Lily yelled. There are dark wizards everywhere Petunia, please listen to me."  
"No but I bet your kind did it. You being a…. you-know-what." Petunia snapped. "Funny how we never see them isn't it, these people? For all I know you could be one of them."  
James looked furious. Lily blanched, her anger brimming over the edge she stared horror struck at her sister. The utter ignorance of the wizarding world was something she had always grown up with… but was not going to stand for it today. "PETUNIA, I WOULD NEVER, EVER..."  
"Oh and the house just BLEW ITSELF UP DID IT?!" Petunia yelled in Lily's face. "Always your lot, anything...the slightest hint of something going wrong and it's everything to do with your lot! Been nothing but bloody trouble since the day you went off to that school. My father just died and all you can say is "it wasn't me"... Well thank god for your honesty Lily! I think you'll find, dear sister, this was you. All of it WAS YOU!"  
Lily's skin began to turn paler than the most transparent ghost you can see at Hogwarts. James tried to throw his arm around her but rather than welcome him she leant away.  
"Mrs. Dursley, the investigation is still underway, I do think it is very important that you do not jump to any hasty conclusions." The policeman said intervening between the warring siblings. "You want to go home to your child, correct?"  
"MY daughter is my PRIORITY, yes." Petunia said proud and boldly squaring her shoulders, glancing slightly across at Lily who was muttering something incoherently under her breath.  
"Something you two couldn't possibly understand!" Vernon said loudly shoving his arm around Petunia. He poked a sausage like finger into James' face. "We want all of this wrapped up, you won't have to look much farther for the culprit." He threw out to the police officer whilst walking to their car.  
“Mr Dursley if you don’t remain quiet I will be arresting you for obstruction.”   
The police officer wheeled around calmly   
"SAY THAT AGAIN VERNON! YOU WILL BE WISHING YOU'D BEEN BLOWN UP TOO!" Lily screamed. James launched himself at Vernon in an impressive jump, thinking that being physical would now be better than using his words.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
It took three policemen to eventually pry James off Vernon - Lily was rather thankful no magic had been involved, and given the circumstances the muggle policeman was wholly understanding of James’ reaction. Vernon and Petunia had returned home without further incident and the house now lay quiet and still as if nothing had changed.   
Lily had insisted that she intended to stay within the walls of Olive Cottage, and that any attempt to forcibly remove her would end up with James sporting a lovely pair of permanent antlers at the very least - subsequent attempts at forcibly removing her would result in, quote, "the loss of something you hold very dear - three guesses what I mean, and the first two don't count."  
Rather than fight with her in this mood, along with the not-so-veiled threat to his manhood, James had acquiesced to her wishes.   
She then started fighting with the stove. "I forgot they turned off the gas. Guess this has to be done with magic." She muttered to herself. The stove burst into life with the flick of her wand and the warm blue flames glowed brightly, a giant red pot already suspended over the burner. James sat at the small round kitchen table in the centre of the kitchen and Lily finally held her wand over James' bleeding knuckles.  
"James you were nearly arrested!" Lily mentioned indignantly, like she couldn't believe he would do something like that. She waved her wand over his knuckles before pouring a small blue liquid over his scrapes.   
James chortled. "As the saying goes, horses for courses - sometimes muggle problems require muggle solutions. It hardly counts if it's by a muggle, not like they could put me in a cell that could hold me." Thin silver strands flourished from Lily's wand and floated neatly over the open cuts and he winced as threads pierced through his skin harsher than he was expecting. "Actually, I believe that Sirius will be ashamed of me for not getting arrested."  
"Yes, well I am fairly glad you weren't arrested James, as amusing it would’ve been..." Lily chastised. "Oh, stay still, you big child!" she hissed as James reflexively clenched and unclenched his fist, squirming on the seat, grimacing as the wound sealed itself. "The stitches will come undone if you jiggle them too much and I have cleaned up enough of your blood these four years to last a lifetime."  
Lily turned her attention back to the stove pointing her wand at the empty pot. James sighed, reclining slightly in his chair, he reached forwards for the steaming mug of tea Lily had put in front of him. He smiled, even when she was in distress she had always needed to care for others, it was the way she coped - once she finally had calmed down, that is. James was pleased she was keeping busy, then again her paying attention to him wasn't exactly hurting his ego.  
He finally grimaced when he moved his hand again. "Didn't think punching someone with a lot of blubber would hurt this much."  
"That is what happens when you go hitting big fat blokes in the face - they still have bones under all that extra fat," Lily said nonchalantly as she poured spirals of golden pasta into the pot. "One of you would normally end up worse off than the other one. You should consider yourself lucky Vernon didn't have a heart attack and collapse on top of you - I don't care if Merlin himself had come along at that point, we'd never be getting you out from underneath all that blubber."  
"Good point, not to mention that if I'd cursed him, we would be having an entirely different conversation in some place a lot less comfortable..." James stood up crossing the room. "Where is the bathroom, Lily? Is it up or down? It has been a while since I've been here."  
Lily sighed, James noticed he had managed to raise a small familiar smile from her lips, but it had failed to reach her eyes. "Upstairs, to the right. Be careful though - I know you are an auror and I think the MCSI did their best, but I have a feeling that there might still be some dark magic lurking around up there, so try and tread carefully." The pasta stirred itself and Lily began to thinly slice strips of onion.  
James reached the first floor, this part of the houses' structure had been repaired by the MCSI as it was holding itself together rather well, as opposed to the rest of the house that was seemingly staying upright by dint of divine favour, and no one could tell anything dark had occurred here this morning. James pushed at the first door he came across, his fingers pressing into the heavy oak door. The door resisted for a moment, before the hinges popped free with a groan and screech of tortured metal as it yielded to the force applied to it and swung into the room.  
"My my, this hasn't changed," James chuckled to himself as he entered the room thus revealed. His gaze falling on the stone washed cabin bed and matching desk cluttered with parchment, used quill pens and photographs of Mary, Alice in their school robes were lovingly placed around a larger photograph of Lily's grandmother. Lily's old Hogwarts trunk was still at the end of the bed brightly coloured and monogrammed with messages from everyone from their last day at Hogwarts.  
It was as if Lily had never even left home and it was just how he remembered it. He briefly wondered why Mr. Evans had never bothered to alter the room, but then again why would he, Mr. Evans, was too inebriated to even wash himself. The only reason that the house was constantly tidy was because of the housekeeper Lily had hired before she left to move in with James over a year ago. That had been a happy and sad day, exciting even and James recalled how ecstatic Lily had been when he had handed her the keys.  
But Lily's life had moved on from Hogwarts, from him, they all had moved on. It was inevitable.  
The memory caught James off guard, he backed out of the room trying to push away any romantic thoughts of Lily. It was harder now that he was here and emotions were returning back to normal. It was harder not to think of the past when it surrounded him like this in an abundant cloud of reminiscence.  
It was as if Lily had never even left home and it was just how he remembered it. He briefly wondered why Mr. Evans had never bothered to alter the room, but then again why would he, Mr. Evans, was too inebriated to even wash himself. The only reason that the house was constantly tidy was because of the housekeeper Lily had hired before she left to move in with James over a year ago. That had been a happy and sad day, exciting even and James recalled how ecstatic Lily had been when he had handed her the keys.  
The memory caught James off guard, he backed out of the room trying to push away any romantic thoughts of Lily. It was harder now that he was here and emotions were returning back to normal. It was harder not to think of the past when it surrounded him like this in an abundant cloud of reminiscence.  
Leaving the room and attempting to shut down the memories it had provoked James turned onto the landing where he saw a pair of large brown leather boots straddling the top of the stairs. He looked back into the room before he pulled the door closed.  
A loud clack - sharp and penetrating, not to mention unexpected - shattered the silence as everything turned dark. James stopped dead, the hairs on the back of his head standing on end - something was wrong, very wrong.  
Slowly turning his head he looked across the landing, whereupon he saw a vision straight out of a nightmare - the hunched form of a man was creeping slowly forward on broken, bent limbs. His milky white, seemingly sightless eyes searched further ahead of him (James couldn't shake the feeling that those eyes saw everything despite appearances) and his bottom lip drooped alarmingly, making his mouth gape, with blood running from the corner of cracked, mutilated lips and running down over pasty, dead-looking flesh. The thick leather soles of the boots raised clouds of dust from the Axminster as they let loose a roiling squelch with every footfall, as though they were filled with something liquid.  
When James tried to scream, he found that he couldn't even whimper - soul-crushing terror had taken his voice. Even trying to reach for his wand was becoming a chore. So immobilized, James eventually slammed his eyes closed, shutting them as tight as possible and waited for the danger to pass. Whatever this was, it was so far beyond his experience and knowledge that he couldn't even begin to put a name to it.  
He was still glued to the spot, his arms as heavy and unwieldy as lead bars as the apparition moved closer towards James in a shaky, staccato manner, its footfalls in time with its heavy, uneven breathing and it lowered his head until it's misshapen and ruined nose could just about graze James' own skin.  
James held his breath, feeling that he might pass out from doing so. His eyelids now were glued together; he tried to raise his arm in defence, to do something, anything, to strike against this phantasm other than submit to an uncertain fate, but he was pinned to the spot, frozen by forces he couldn't control. This scared him more than anything that life had thrown in his direction thus far, and it didn't help that just being around this thing made him feel like he was teetering on the edge of a cliff of sheer wrongness; its existence made a mockery of everything he thought he knew of the world.  
The apparition let out a rasping, rattling breath followed by several short gasping inhalations, as though it were trying to breathe through broken, ruined lungs. James tried not to shake, hoping that his minimal control over his body would extend to this at least. He had to hope that the longer his eyes stayed shut the quicker it would be all over, and he could wake up from whatever this waking nightmare was.  
The darkness that had spread with the approach of the apparition ultimately swallowed James whole, cloaking the whole upstairs in a cloying miasma of shadow. The light bulb on the landing valiantly tried to pierce the inky blackness, a vain effort against whatever primal force was invading this world. A random power surge made the bulb flicker and momentarily flare a little brighter, which seemed to be what was needed, as the shadows suddenly retreated almost as quickly as they had arrived. As the shadows retreated, so too had the hunched man vanished, and as light flooded the landing again James was finally able to yank his wand from his pocket, steadfastly aiming it to where the man had been standing.  
Behind James, Lily's bedroom door slowly creaked open. Tightly gripping his wand James glanced nervously over his shoulder, a terrible sense of foreboding filling him from head to toe.  
This sense seemed to be getting more accurate, as a chilling voice whispered his name as if spoken from a ne'er well place of loneliness. His name echoed, each time growing fainter and fainter until nothing but silence remained.  
"James….James…"  
A fuzzy outline of a woman with dark red hair swam into view before him, her skin alabaster white and an icy cold breath escaping from her lips, forming wispy white clouds in the air. Her form, to this point insubstantial and muted, started to move towards him, each step across the carpet bringing this ghostly maiden into sharper focus. Each silent step across the carpet seemed to bring her more and more into physicality, as well as leaving bloodied footprints as a stark reminder of her passage. Each print seemed to merge into a slowly growing pool of blood that swelled in the wake of the figure's movements.  
James couldn't even see where the blood was coming from - the ghostly woman had no apparent wounds to her insubstantial flesh - but with every step closer to him, the pool of blood grew in size, and his stomach rebelled at the growing coppery scent of spilled blood that permeated the air. Her white gown was torn down her right thigh, above her knee, revealing a small purple scar in the shape of a matchstick.  
"Lily…?"  
His voice croaked into the silence, sounding unlike anything he heard out of himself before and James felt his body finally unfasten. Air rushed back into his lungs and he began to breathe normally again. Blood returned to his face and his heart had stopped hammering in his chest.  
"Revelio"  
Nothing happened.  
"Illuminata"  
A flood of white light flooded the little landing, seeping into every black corner and cast James' long shadow against the peeling, olive coloured wallpaper. James knelt next to where the white robed woman had been, and a frown twisted his brow as he examined a small puddle of watery sand - something that quite clearly did not belong on the upstairs landing of a mostly-wrecked house.  
His eyes narrowed in concentration and concern, James aimed his wand again.  
"Revelio."  
But the small pile remained stubbornly unchanged. James removed a clear phial from his robes and collected a small amount of the liquid and tucked it safely into his robes, with the intention of getting someone more knowledgeable about these things to figure out just what the hell that had been. There was also another, less noble, aspect to that thought - he was hoping to, discreetly, of course, show just how incompetent the department had become lately. Particularly since both he and Sirius had been quietly removed from it over a month ago due to their indiscretions involving two muggle policemen and a rather entertaining detour around muggle London.  
His explorations complete for the moment, James retreated back down the stairs, his gut still clenched tight from fear of what had just happened upstairs. One of the things he'd learned as an Auror was the real problem of lingering magical resonance; it was the very definition of unpredictable - you had no way of knowing whether the lingering traces of energy would do nothing other than paint your skin in a Paisley pattern and permanently colour your robes hot pink and lime green or melt your eyes from their sockets, peel your skin off an inch at a time, rot your internal organs and turn your blood to acid.  
Dark magic was particularly bothersome in that respect, causing all manner of havoc in the fabric of reality if the trace energies weren't properly neutralised - such as causing manifestations of … whatever that had been. This one, though … something about this one felt different. Whatever had happened here, had been more than just an aberrant manifestation. James didn't know exactly what those things were that had scared the figurative socks off him, or why they had been drawn to the remnants of what spells had been cast in the house, but every fibre of his being was telling him that they didn't belong in this reality.  
James was uncertain as to how he would disclose this whole thing to Lily - right now he was giving serious consideration to only discussing the events with Sirius and no one else until they knew exactly what they were dealing with, but in the same breath Lily was a lot more read-up on the stranger aspects of their world.  
But the spirit, whatever form it was taking now, appeared to have significantly different ideas as a loud caterwauling moan sounded from the cupboard under the stairs. The tendrils of dark magic were starting to scream louder as James, his wand raised moved through the hallway, he was amazed Lily wasn't hearing any of this as he glimpsed her through the gap in the doorway and sat peacefully at the kitchen table.  
The pit of his stomach had dropped through the proverbial floor and the colossal hunched man had reappeared, blocking his view of Lily entirely. The putrid stench of blood had returned and the hulking figure approaching James and it lurched forward. In the almost opaque darkness James stepped back his wand held high he was not going to let fear take hold this time, the motionless immobilisation of his body had returned but ebbed away quicker as he stepped forward, rather than back.  
"James you better not be poking around up there..." Lily's voice trailed off and with a distinguishable loud noise the figure vanished.  
James ran into the kitchen screaming her name but Lily had either not heard him or was so embroiled in her grief she wasn't paying attention and she barely glanced up when he, breathing heavily, collapsed still gripping his wand tightly.  
There was a note of anger in her voice, when she finally recognised his reappearance and spoke to him, forcing James to hesitate further.  
"James? You talking to me or ... James...really not a time to go quiet on me, is everything alright?" Lily asked, trying to contain her usual contempt for him. "Don't tell me you've seen a ghost cos that would really just fucking tip the scales tonight-!"  
James considered carefully how to tell her she wasn't wrong but given the delicate nature of their already fragile relationship and the evening's events he decided against it. "No...no. Just…. thought I would take a look around." James lied. "MCSI did a pretty good job of the repairs. I don't mind saying this. I'm mildly impressed at the clean up."  
"That's what you were looking at?" Lily said accusingly. "The clean up job? James Potter even now, in all of this, that's what you were doing?"  
"I was just stating the facts, MCSI appears to have put everything back in place- at least how I remember it,"   
Lily rolled her eyes. “Right, course you were.”  
“Lily I don’t think it’s a good idea if you stay here tonight,” Lily narrowed her eyes at James. “Hear me out before you start hexing the cutlery.”   
“And why is that?”  
They were startled by a loud bang, James already alert moved first but Lily was faster than him- even grief stricken she was striding ahead of him.   
“If those incompetent wizards think for one second they are coming back in here,”   
Lily followed the noise to the courtyard, standing next to the olive tree was a man, his long silver pinstriped robes gave him the silhouette of a much taller wizard. His small watery eyes glinted golden amber in the soft light beaming across from the porchlight, his hair was mouse-brown and was curled over neatly. He was carrying a small blue trunk which he dropped immediately when he saw Lily.  
“Amos!” Lily ran to Amos Diggory automatically, without a single thought for her safety leaving James behind her standing in the doorway . Lily flung her arms around him. “I thought you were still in Romania.”  
“No, I came as soon as I heard you know what the Ministry grapevine can be like, Barry and Paddy said you nearly hexed them into oblivion, and not just for being Welsh this time.” He said, Lily had buried her head deeply into the collar of his paisley shirt. Amos stared over her shoulder, James raised a hand mutely acknowledging him.  
“I promise you, as close as I came to doing it- I didn’t. I’m glad you’re here, oh, oh- yeah-” Lily pulled away seeing the disgruntled look on Amos’s face, aware of his dislike for James. “Dumbledore sent him- please don’t start anything Amos. James has already nearly been arrested tonight” Lily warned as they strode hand in hand back toward the cottage, Lily was not unaware of James’ expression.  
“I wasn’t really considering it, you’re priority number one. HE doesn’t enter my radar these days.” Amos whispered. “HE can leave now that I’m here- just because you have to work together doesn't mean he has to be here too.”  
“James is free to leave whenever he wants, I’m not in charge of him, I didn’t ask for him to be here Amos. So stop making out like I did.” Lily muttered, feeling Amos’ hand squeeze hers tightly. Lily shifted her fingers out of his grip. “Not tonight, I don’t want to separate the two of you. Frankly I am not in the mood for a wizard's duel.”  
“Potter,” Amos said nodding curtly as he passed over the threshold of Olive Cottage. “Thanks for… arriving before I could. We were dealing with a very nasty outbreak of Pestilence Inflamare in Romania- mutating apparently in a very large colony of Ridgebacks. But I’m quite sure we can get it under control- “  
“Sounds fascinating.” James replied, he turned his gaze back to Lily who had seemingly dropped her hand from Amos’s. “Well I am heading off Lily, will you be alright- okay dumb question,” he admonished himself watching her expression twitch into a frown. “You know MCSI will find who did this.”   
“You have more faith in them than I do, James. I’ll walk you out- don’t want you leaving part of yourself behind. Amos there’s pasta in the kitchen, help yourself.”  
Dawn was starting to creep in curling over the pages of the night. Lily walked alongside James till they reached the olive tree.   
“I’m not that bad at apparating, you know?” James said slightly aggrieved.   
“Yeah well, precautions. My mum always said it was better to be safe than sorry. She planted this you know,” Lily said fondly patting the tree trunk. “The day before I was born, according to my dad anyway- and those,” she said pointing to the crushed lilies, peonies and petunias around the base of the tree. “Dad always loved his lilies,”  
“I can understand that lilies are beautiful,” James said trying to hide his heart away from her. He turned his back on her, not wanting to meet her gaze. “Flamed lilies are actually rare you know, the rarest”

“Never seen one,” Lily admitted. 

“They’re divine actually, but you have to treat them right. Angel taught me that they have a tendency to snap.”

Lily nodded. “Are you still talking about my dead dad's flowers, James?” leaning against the tree, her gaze tuned into the burgeoning dawn.

“And on that note,” James sighed. “Goodnight, Lily.” 

\/\/\/\/

But James Potter never quite made it home that night and was arrested, on suspicion of murdering Peter Evans, by a team of Aurors' led by Erasmus Matthews, someone who hated James Potter more than Severus Snape...  
<><><><><><><><>  
END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is interrogated. And Lily flees into the arms of her best friend. And the gang attend the funeral in decidedly unwarranted circumstances...

Chapter 2: Interrogation

“MARY! MARY!”

Lily rolled out of the fireplace onto an old, dust covered rag rug screaming her best friend’s name. Rushing across the large, brightly decorated room underneath a matching purple an

“In the kitchen but be careful... Sprigs is running loose again” Mary called out, but even the possibility of stepping on Mary’s pet corn snake did not perturb her. When Lily entered the kitchen dusky morning light was streaming through the high wide windows. She noticed the large round table in the centre of the rooms was covered with bottles of muggle and wizard liquor, a cauldron was bubbling away gently on the stove in the centre of the room and there was a strong smell of sage and vodka lingering in the air.

Mary was dressed in a deep dark red tartan robe and a pair of thick goggles obscured her face enlarging her bright blue eyes to the size of saucers. She 

“MARY!” Lily shouted. She angrily grabbed the white receiver from the wall and yelled, slamming it repeatedly against the base. “You never answer your goddamn phone, what have I told you about answering it when you hear it ring like the school bell? Did you ever pay attention in Muggle Studies?”

“Oh, I thought it was the wireless thingamajig. You know I could never stand Professor Laycock, he always sent me to sleep …” Mary replied, removing her goggles she glanced at the wireless machine in the corner. Mary’s face fell slightly when she focused on Lily’s ashen face and distressed appearance. “Lily? You look positively cadaverous.”

Lily’s lips quivered but she said in a firm, resolute voice.

“I didn’t know where else to go….. Vodka? Yes?”

Lily said before Mary had a chance to reply, snatching a tall glass of clear liquid. (With hindsight perhaps Lily should have known better?)

“Well I- no-- it’s actually-“

And Lily belched loudly, and small flames escaped her lips.

“A Fire-breathing potion I’ve been working on for the Order…” Mary said looking guiltily at the empty glass in Lily’s hand. “You should know better than to drink the first thing you see in my kitchen….” But Lily looked on the verge of utter collapse and didn’t even glare at Mary, she just started to sob uncontrollably and Mary reacted suddenly quickly on the realisation that everything was NOT okay. “Okay. Park it there and I will get you an ACTUAL drink that might help you,” Mary added pointedly calmly gesturing back through the way Lily had come.

It was several minutes before Lily stopped ranting, raving and crying telling MAry how she had arrived too late- Mary had plied her with an extra strong measure of vodka before switching to an Earl grey tea concoction instead which was having a much better effect at soothing Lily’s emotional furore. Lily explained how Moody wouldn’t let her enter the house and insisted James was coming to support her.

“Good Lord! I’m shocked you divvn’t turn him into a shrivelled fig.”

“Believe me it was tempting,” Lily replied.

Mary how has this happened? What about all those promises Dumb-bell made at the end of last year, you remember, at Graduation?” 

“And then Erasmus shows up, doesn’t he?” Lily wrapped her hands around her purple sweater sleeve. She was pacing up and down Mary’s living room. “ And…and…even I can’t see how this is even physically possible Mary- he arrested James!”

“Mhac na Ghalla!” Mary cried out.

“I know James, Mary. As much as I am repulsed to admit this- I know him better than anyone else and I do not think he did this. And I want to know why Erasmus thinks he did do it,” Lily ranted, pulling on her sleeve like a toddler she wrapped it comfortingly around the mug of tea Mary had handed her. “I- I-”

“You need a sleeping draught, wait here.” Mary said leaping from the sofa like a cheshire cat she sprang into the kitchen returning a second later carrying a steaming glass goblet. “And you are going to lie on my sofa until you wake up- no arguments. Here let me take that, and you have this now.” Mary said swapping the mug for the goblet, she then waved her wand and two blankets and plush violet colours flew into the room. 

“No honestly I don’t need this- I’m okay,” Lily breathed in the warm sweet aroma. “It smells like chocolate…” she sipped at it and before she fell over Mary caught her, placing her gently on the sofa. "That was the idea." Mary said. "if it'd been peanut you'd have hardly sniffed the stuff...I know my potions." 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Upon entering the ministry he was stripped of his wand; marched through all too familiar long corridors which twisted and turned bypassing various ministry offices and James tried not to take notice of the curious glances that followed him. He was then sure at one point he heard someone call out his name, after all the son of Effie Potter, the wizarding worlds answer to Marie Curie being arrested would be breaking news in any situation. 

“MOVE ON.”

The cramped, windowless room was starting to close in on him when Erasmus returned with James’ wand wrapped in magical binding. James had been in the same room for over an hour when he heard footsteps approaching outside and raised voices grow louder until he could hear them as clearly as if they were standing next to him. 

“Sir!!! You have no right to take the prisoner any further.” 

“Really now? And what makes you think that?” Footsteps quickened and then came to a halt just outside James’ door. “GET OUT OF MY WAY!” 

“The persons named in your custody must present their wand at the desk for examination and you have failed to fill out form 7C in order to process this evidence.” The witch snapped. “With greatest understanding here Sir, it would be beneficial if I carried out the inspection

James moved closer to the door, it was a distinct female voice he had heard somewhere before but couldn’t place the accent, cool overtones with a hint of a Australian accent pricked a memory but he couldn't bring to mind who she was. This filled James with a sickle of hope that the investigation against him would vanish like a wisp of smoke.

“I had Lazarus do the paperwork so take it up with him,” Erasmus said gruffly. “Do you doubt my arrest of the suspect?” 

“Yes I do, Sir. But I believe that if everything is done the correct way then you should be able to secure your conviction. If you present the wand for examination now it will be an iron-tight conviction.” 

“You flamin assistant witches are a pain in my arse, paperwork or no paperwork the wand is still getting examined. RIGHT?”

“Of course, Sir. But we do not want doubt thrown over the conviction- the wand will be processed by our department then you can proceed with your official questioning.”

There was a shuffling of feet outside the door and James watched the handle twitch but the door didn’t move. 

“I know that.” Erasmus responded, his voice had risen and he angrily added. “Your department had better get it processed quickly then!”

“I’ll handle it personally Sir. Is he the person sought in connection with the Evans case?”

The glimmer of hope extinguished rapidly as James’ heart sank to the floor.

James stepped away from the door as the locks unbolted and he heard a clickity clackity heel pound away down. Erasmus strode in, his dark blonde hair was slicked back and thin strands of hair were plastered to his sweating forehead. He was holding a thick purple file under his arm.

“So, Potter. You haven’t said much, Lazarus and Timothy have reported nothing but a pack of lies thus far,” Erasmus smiled pulling himself closer to the desk. “You can decide to tell me the truth or we could perhaps talk about the old days.”

“I don’t know why I’m here. You’re the one who arrested me?” the overtone of honesty was prevalent, more so than James could admit. Because the honest truth was that for the first time in his life James didn’t know what he was going to do. 

Sirius always knew what to do in a crisis, he was strangely similar to Lily in many respects but James knew never to voice that opinion to either of them. Irritatingly his thoughts flew to Snape and an innocuous comment made years ago, at the time for sure, but it reminded James ever more so how much he really relied on his friends to pull him out of trouble. 

“Always have your cronies to save your skinny neck Potter. You’re truly incapable of any independent thought or action, you always have Black save you, hmm?”

This was James’ crisis to deal with and shaking the thoughts that had crammed into his head he tried focusing on the precarious situation. 

“I think I can fill in the blanks in your memory bank,” Erasmus smiled triumphantly. The files unfolded and photographs fanned out in front of him, covering James’ reflection shining from the black ink surface of the table. “But it would be to your benefit if you take a look at these images...some of them you might recall a little too fondly, so try not to get too excited Potter.”

There, under his nose was a photograph of Lily, her face angled away from the camera and spirals of her golden red hair flashed in front of his eyes, dancing in her ruby red and gold Hogwarts graduation robes pulling at his and Sirius’ hands to squeeze them into the picture besides Mary and Alice. He sometimes wished photographs would stay still and her smile had his heart hammering in his chest, just like the old days. The spiteful bastard knew what he was doing, James thought bitterly but he wasn’t going to give in that easily, he couldn’t, he wouldn't.

“I do believe a legal presence is joining us soon. Someone Dumledore has chosen specially for this case, in my opinion this goes against all the rules but nevertheless. ” Erasmus said calmly as if talking about consuming a delicious afternoon tea. “Now, I’d like to know where you were in the early hours of yesterday morning?” 

“I can’t tell you that.”

Erasmus’ was unsatisfied with his answer. “Can’t or won’t?” 

“I can’t acquiesce to your request.” 

Erasmus dropped his stern gaze and sig let out a sigh. “I see. Potter, do I need to remind you that the Ministry has several ways, and not all of them orthodox, of making a wizard talk. Or perhaps your wand could do the talking for us?” 

“Be my guest if summoning charms fascinate you that much.” James responded. “There isn’t much I can tell you honestly- I arrived at Lily’s after Dumbledore told me I was needed at Olive Cottage. I was there on his instruction.” 

“On his orders? Oh well, what business is it of th eMinistry’s if Dumbledore sent you! So many of you swear loyalty to that man?” Erasmus mused clasping his short stubby hands together. “It is commendable that Dumbledore has his very own group of self styled do-gooders who think they are better than the official ministry wizards who are charged with protecting the community!”

The jealousy toward Dumbledore was something James had come across many times since he joined the Ministry six months ago and the vitterol with which Erasmus also spoke about their former headmaster was of no surprise to James. 

“I was just doing my job.”

“No doubt you were there Potter! Now a wizard matching your description was seen in The Shuttlecock, but even I doubted it was you seeing as you were absent of Black and Pettigrew. The witness confirms you were sitting at the bar with a woman, well, well it isn’t like we haven’t been here before, have we Potter?” 

Erasmus’ chalk blue eyes flashed in the lens of James’ glasses. 

“Last year you graduated from Hogwarts, Head Boy, quidditch captain. Most other wizards would be impressed, but you and I both know that is not the only thing you were up too at school?”

James hesitated. It wasn’t entirely impossible that someone had found out about their animagus transformations, but what relevance it had to here and now James did not know, but soon it became clear.

“A large animal was seen standing near Olive Cottage on the night in question.” 

“Sorry? I’m not following you Erasmus,” James said lightly.

“We have a witness who says she viewed a horse-like creature standing in the lane outside the cottage at 7pm.” Erasmus explained. “And we both know that last year Angel Veritas was killed by a very similar creature, no?”

James crossed a hand over his face. “Angel’s death was an accident. Even the Ministry must know that by now!” James retorted. 

“Unresolved actually, Potter. But I don’t expect you to be up on official Auror business these days, how are things in the Misuse of Magic office?”

“Just fine,” James growled. “Erasmus- don’t keep me here when you know the real killer is still out there!”

A knock on the door. 

“Ah. Miss Wilson, about time.”

A mass of honey hair appeared around the edge of the ajar door as the witch slipped in gingerly closing the door behind her with a small, distinct click. She was carrying in her hands a glass box containing James’ wand. Miss Wilson placed it gently on the table and stepped away, barely glancing at Erasmus or James.

“Thank you, what are you waiting for? An invitation to leave? Go.” Erasmus snarled jarring his deeply pointed chin toward the door. Miss Wilson didn’t move, addressing him and politely ignoring his abrupt rudeness she handed him a thin brown envelope. 

“Sir I thought you ought to know, this arrived from Albus Dumbledore in the last five minutes.” 

“Oh what does he want now?”

“No Sir, I meant this is for Mr. Potter,”

She barely acknowledged James’ presence and Miss Wilson with a silent wave of her wand the door clicked open and clunked shut in James’ face once more. Erasmus groaned and tore open the letter, his eyes scanned the parchment.

“DON’T SAY ANYTHING.  
HELP IS IMMINENT.  
A.D.”

“What does it say?” urged James.

But Erasmus remained tight-lipped and stuffed the letter between the breasts of his purple velvet waistcoat. 

James’ eyes were drawn back to his wand, it was glowing amber and James knew that was the magical examination coming to an end. He’d seen it done countless times during the Order meetings after they reconvened after a mission, ensuring that all wands were behaving as they should do and had not been tampered with. 

Erasmus frowned when the wand glowed bright white. 

“Oh, you confirm this is your wand?” 

James nodded slowly. The mahogany wand vibrated and turned gold. He knew Erasmus would know exactly what this meant and a great wave of relief spread over James.

“Am I allowed my wand back now?” 

“The magical traces we found were linked to your wand!” Erasmus said, angrily snatching the wand securely to his person. “There is more than one way to skin a stag, Potter.”

Half an hour later James was strolling through reception, Erasmus snapping at his heels furiously. Miss. Wilson stood at the reception desk her fingers glued to the typewriter in front of her, next to a large stack of glass boxes containing wands. James was distinctly positive she winked at him as he passed her. 

“Don’t leave the country, Potter.”  
\/\/\/\/\/\

“It’s his funeral today, Lily.” Mary Macdonald said. “You’re allowed to cry. He’s not going to criticise you for showing emotion anymore, is he?”

Lily glanced out the bathroom window and the memory of the afternoon lay heavy upon her, all around the snow smothered the landscape. Snow had settled uncomfortably in the foothills of the Black country, rivers had turned to ice and the village of Cokeworth was sleeping. The normally thick black smoke that filled the skyline was always clearer on a sunday when the looms lay silent. Cold water splashed over her face, glimpsing her pale reflection in the mirror, her stomach lurched uncomfortably. Lily was well dressed in a thick red woollen jumper and finely cut leather boots, her smart muggle attire made her feel more comfortable and much more appropriate for today. 

“I’m not letting you out of my sight.” Mary informed her, yelling from behind the cubicle door. Mary flushed and flung the door wide open. “Lils, oh frick! Chuck us a bog roll over?” 

The two witches strode back out into the grounds, crunching over the freshly fallen snow an ice cold breeze hung in the air, linking arms, they strolled back between the faded, overgrown gravestones and past some more exuberant tasteless mausoleums. The graveyard just outside Cokeworth was the largest outside Birmingham and was home to the city’s war dead mainly from the Second World War, and it was the final resting place of Peter Benjamin Evans. 

A small gathering of identically dressed individuals were clamoured together above a recently opened grave, the murmur of distant chatter was sorrowful, remorseful and punctuated with dry sobs from Petunia Dursley, Lily clenched her teeth. Mary clasped Lily tightly closer to her, whispering in her ear.

“Ignore her and focus on me.” 

Lily overheard several of her fathers’ old acquaintances from the mill, Crowther & Shaws, he worked at offering condolences to Petunia and Vernon, none came her way for which she was quite relieved. Even the odd last surviving family member was avoiding Lily like she was contagious and that somehow their grief would be multiplied the second they spoke to her? 

Mary pulled her toward the graveside where she spied Sirius and Peter who were conversing in low voices when the witches approached. The waves of snow had been parted and the casket was sat six feet beneath them. Lily peered down, a lilac petunia had been thrown on top of the coffin. 

“I’m going to help you through this.” Mary said, throwing her arm around Lily's trembling shoulders. Pink and white petals were poking out between Lily's tightly clasped fingers, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes before discarding the flower into the ground, it floated beautifully in spinning spirals before landing softly against the light oak coffin. 

“Come with me, c’mon.” Mary said softly jostling Lily gently. “You can cry as much as you want today, oh Lily!”  
Lily, standing on her tiptoes to reach her taller friend, flung her arms around Mary and sobbed and howled. Not caring if the whole world heard how her heart was breaking into a million pieces because it was really finished now. Her father's life and death were now both complete. And the new wave of sadness was looming over her like a boggart in the woods. 

“Hey,” Sirius said softly, slipping an arm around Lily pulling her away from Mary who looked mildly affronted. Lily rested her head around Sirius’ shoulder. “Sorry Evans, I really am…”

“You didn’t do it,” Lily said, pulling back from his embrace. “You’re not guilty of any of it, Sirius.”

Sirius didn’t meet her gaze. 

“Yeah but, there’s plenty of shit he is guilty off.” Peter chimed, smiling awkwardly at Sirius then Lily. “Don’t let him off that easy, Lily.”

“For once the rat’s right,” Sirius muttered darkly. “However I’m certainly aware there are plenty of other things I am guilty of, and things I am not.” He added pointedly quickly glancing at Mary whose eyes had narrowed at him like the eye of a needle. 

Lily tried to smile. Peter then stepped forward, ignoring the bubbling tension, clutching something in his hand.

“Lily, we’ve organised a collection, it’s from all of us at work.” Peter informed her proudly, producing a blue spotted tin showcasing the name “Dr. Pettigrew & Benson”. “It’s not a lot but I put in two sickles yesterday to... you know... make it up to a nice fat figure, gran sends her regards just not her money, sorry she’s a tight Yorkshire witch.”

“Thank you Pete, I’d rather you give it to someone else...I don’t deserve your kindness.” Lily said, ashamed of her behaviour years earlier in their friendship. “I’ll see what Petunia wants to do with it though, a memorial perhaps?” she added kindly. Lily held back a fresh wave of tears, gulping loudly she sobbed and sniffed clutching the collection tin tightly.

Mary flung her arms around Lily’s shoulder. “We’re here for you, you want me to go yell at someone? Hell I’d yell at Potter, no strike that I’d murder him instead!”

“Subtle Mary. Real subtle.” Sirius groaned. “We don’t know the whole truth, yeah? Don't go counting all the grindylows in the tub just yet….”

“Well I don't see you offering any real help Sirius.” Mary snapped. 

“Please, Mary.” Lily begged her. “Not today. I love you, but please just let that be.”

“Evans if you would rather go home no one is going to judge you, after what happened it is only natural too.....” Sirius said slowly. He opened his mouth to say more but a stern look from Mary told him otherwise and he changed tact quickly. “Anyway….Are we heading back with you to the pub? Or is it family only?”

Lily sobbed harder. Turning to her look at her father's grave one last time she said with a sad smile and tears rolling down her face.

“You are my family.” 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A pub called the Cat and Mouse in the centre of the village had been picked as the place for the wake, Petunia had hired the back room so they wouldn't be disturbed. Sirius had suggested placing a protego field around the place and he and Peter would perform regular perimeter checks to make sure no unwanted guests arrived. But Lily had declined almost immediately not wanting another war of words with Petunia to erupt when they had just buried their father. Heavy black curtains had been drawn across the windows, blocking the outside world from looking in on the family’s grief. 

“There aren’t enough words in the world to say how heavy my heart is. Here’s to you, Mr. Peter Evans.” 

“I can think of a few,” chortled an old man with wispy grey hair. “He was a fastidious creature, always on the rob of my off cuts.”

There was an amused chortle of intrigue around the small cluster of casually suited men, many in worn patched brown suits, the odd one or two smarter than the rest with wives dressed in black cocktail dresses. 

“He’ll be missed by all, but was a great inspiration. And a normal man, a peaceful man and...the bastard who did it is rotting in a cell with any luck.”

Mary tightened her grip around Lily’s arm, forcing her to remain seated. 

“Have they got him then Vernon?” asked one man. When Vernon restrained his voice her patted his enormous moustache ominously like a villain about to catch his prey.

“Petunia dear, why don’t you go get us some more drinks from the bar? Ask them to restock on the sausage rolls too.” Vernon instructed his wife. Petunia rose from her seat and smoothed down the creases in her skirt smartly, walking away out of earshot. “Oh yes they did catch him once they’d done the autopsy. Open and shut they said.”

“You must be relieved such a madman is off the streets, Vernon!” said a woman with a voluminous bosom, her blonde hair was thin and lank, hanging over her shoulders. She had the overgrown appearance of a girl who had failed to grow up and instead her outside appearance swallowed her personality whole. 

“Another locked away. Keep us normals safe.” 

“Aye. About time this government did somet’ about them work shy mongrels!”

“Strikers out. Workers in!” yelled another man. It is more like a conservative party launch than a funeral and Lily had started to cry again Mary escorted her swiftly from the room. They walked out through the heavily veiled curtains and yanked them shut behind her. Sirius who was standing on the patio turned and hearing Lily’s sobs he rushed to Mary’s side who batted away his help.

“It’s fine Sirius. I can deal with this, she’s my priority today.” Mary said lowering her glasses she glowered at her boyfriend.

“You don’t have a monopoly on her emotions, Mary,” chided Sirius. “Home is an option here Lily, because if you can’t control your magic right now and it might be best if-” 

Lily didn't let him finish. “It’s my dad's funeral, Sirius. I am not losing control of anything.”

“Lily, no one will judge you for not wanting to go back inside with those people.” Sirius said, his voice taking on just a hint of his North London accent, he glanced across the fields to the horizon where ribbons of crimson were thinly scattered in between the long stream of cirrus clouds, permeated with flecks of gold from the dying sunlight.

Obscured by her own emotions she turned away from Sirius. 

"The funeral is almost over. If I don't go back in Petunia will hate me even more."

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:  
> The world of HP belong to WB and JKR.  
> Thank you for reading and please leave a review, this is my first time using the Ao3 platform.  
> Thank you to my editors and special thank you to Maia J who read this one first.


End file.
